The finer points of debauchery
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio decide to try a summoning ritual for Halloween. A demon actually shows up...


**Fandom: Axis Power Hetalia**

 **Pairing: SpUk/EngSpa**

 **Rating: M, NSFW**

 **Warning: porn**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

 **Summary: The Bad Touch Trio decide to try a summoning ritual for Halloween. A demon actually shows up.**

 **A/N: For the Luck and Fate Halloween Prompt.**

* * *

"Come on! Hurry!" Gilbert yelled as he pulled his two friends through the forest. Antonio smiled at the Prussian's enthusiasm. "The book said we have to do it at midnight exactly!" The albino waved his flashlight around.

The threes surrounding them shrouded everything in complete darkness. Thank god that they had packed flashlights. An owl hooted in the distance. The sound resonated through the forest, waking every other animal. The resulting cacophony of screeches made Antonio's skin crawl. The small rocky forest path was their only guide. The howling of the wind had followed them since the moment they had gotten out of the hotel. The late October cold was seeping through Antonio's bones. He shivered and wrapped his white scarf closer around himself. He hoped they would get over it quickly. The uneasiness he felt in the pit of his stomach was increasing the longer they walked through the forest.

This Halloween was going to be different. Gilbert had found an old book in a small bookstore near his house. It was his idea to try something "unorthodox" as Gilbert called it. So here they were – all dressed up for the occasion, trekking through the forest surrounding the monument. Stonehenge - the perfect place to celebrate Halloween, right? All those legends and myths of druid rituals and banshees. The Spaniard looked around and suppressed a shiver. Was it him, or were the shadows darker now? They could barely see the moon through the high threes and the darkness surrounding them felt somehow alive. Was it simply the air in this place? Was it the fact that it was so close to midnight?

"Mon ami, no need to hurry." Francis tried to reason with the overly enthusiastic albino. "We still have twenty minutes until midnight."

They came out from the forest, the moon illuminating the clearing. Gilbert dashed ahead, unable to contain his excitement. Antonio stopped for a second, fascinated by the view. The moon was shining upon the gigantic stones standing proud – untouched by time. It was like one of those fantasy movie scenes. It almost made him believe that magic and monsters existed. The scene was ethereal. He shivered slightly at the cold October wind and adjusted his horns. He was not used to having such things on top of his head, but it was alight since it was only one night. He wrapped his coat tighter trying to escape the chilly air. They had decided to go with the old tradition for the occasion. In his opinion, he made an authentic demon horns, tail, and all even though it was hidden underneath his long coat. The only difference between the old Halloween beliefs and tonight was that their purpose was not to ward off demons and evil spirits, but to summon one.

Hah. As if that could ever happen.

They finally caught up with Gilbert, who had already set up the ritual scene. They were going to try to summon a demon. According to Gilbert's book, it was the best time to try the ritual since it had something to do with Halloween being a celebration in honour of the dead. The "magical" forces were supposedly stronger. The circle the Prussian drew was quite simple. It was set around the central stone of the monument with a few strange symbols on the inner side. An empty golden goblet stood proudly in the middle of it.

Gilbert grinned at him as the Prussian took out an intricate dagger, scarlet eyes gleaming mischievously. Antonio eyed the knife suspiciously, not liking where this was headed. His stomach flipped with uneasy feeling. The blade looked extremely sharp as it gleamed happily in the moonlight. He had gone along with the idea of the summoning so far, but he was definitely not sacrificing anything for it.

Francis seemed to have reached the same conclusion "Mon Dieu!" the blonde stepped back. "Gilbert, please tell me the knife is there only for show." Antonio saw the other shiver, turning his paling face away in disgust. Ritual sacrifices were too much for Francis to handle. Antonio was inclined to agree. His own stomach protested as a bloody scene from a horror movie massacre played in his mind.

Their albino friend did not answer as he had his nose in the old shabby book, remaining completely oblivious to their unease. "It says here that we need to fill the cup with blood…" He looked up. There was just no way Antonio was going to cut himself or anything alive for a joke ritual. He bit his lower lip nervously, shaking his head.

The three friends shared a look. Antonio just knew they were thinking what he was thinking. Why the hell had Gilbert selected such a ritual? Did the idiot not read the instruction at all? Francis backed away slightly, "You can go ahead first, mon ami." He smiled sheepishly at the Prussian. Sending a slight glare in Gilbert's direction Antonio also took a step back. "Yes, go ahead, Gil."

"Aw come on, guys", the white head picked up the dagger. "Don't be such pussies." He eyed the sharp tip. "It can't be that bad…" the albino trailed off as he eyed his two friends. They didn't necessarily need to whole cup full, right?

"Well, you start then!" Antonio waved his arm in annoyance. "Since you are the one that wanted to do this stupid ritual!"

"Tonio, be a man!" He stumbled when Gilbert grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the circle. He tried to pull back but froze when he felt the sharp metal cut through his skin. He gasped when pain shot through him. Damn it! His bastard friend had just cut him! He stared at his stinging hand with morbid fascination, feeling his friends' gazes on him. The cowards… He glared as his blood dripped into the goblet. Clenching his fist, he lifted his head and glared at his so-called fiends.

Gilbert guiltily scratched his head. "See. Not so bad", the whitehead's eyes stared pleadingly at the Frenchman, begging him to help him out here. "Right?"

"Gilbert, you bastard!"

Francis immediately stepped in between them. He knew how explosive and impulsive his Spanish friend could be. The passion he had towards everything could cause this to turn quite ugly. Especially if Gilbert did not thread carefully. "Toni, please don't hurt the idiot." Francis stepped between them. "You've known him for years."

The Spaniard's green eyes flashed with anger. Yes, sure. Francis wasn't the one whose hand was stinging and bleeding, was he? The Prussian gulped and took a step away from Antonio. "Relax, man…Relax!" He raised his arms, trying to placate the brunette. "I'm sorry!" Well he did not sound very sorry to Antonio's ears.

Why were they friends, again? The brunette gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, trying to reign in his temper. How dare the other cut him without his consent?! For some idiotic game of his! He clenched his jaw, and his hands trembled. The other knew…he knew he didn't want to be cut! And he had done it! Just like that!

Before he could stop himself his bloodied hand had grabbed the other's shirt. The throb from his cut increased but in his anger he completely ignored it. His heart beat madly in his chest and he took a deep breath. Must not punch Gilbert. He was not sure why but it felt a little like betrayal. Perhaps it was the forest and this place, but it was like everything was more intense.

"Antonio!" Francis shouted as he tried to remove the Spaniard from his Prussian friend. The two brats were just a disaster waiting to happen sometimes. He definitely did not feel like pulling them away from each other if they started a fight. Gilbert did deserve a punch, for sure, but Francis did not feel like being the middle man between the two if they fought. They were in a foreign country too. The Prussian really needed to start using that empty head of his.

Oh, so Francis was defending Gilbert. Irritation boiled at the pit of his stomach. Francis had been scared too! How would the blond react if he were the one whose hand was bleeding? "Fuck you both! Assholes!" Shooting one last glare at them, he turned around on his heels and headed into the forest. "I'm off to piss."

Gilbert and Francis stared at their friend's retreating back. They shared a look. "Maybe that was not the smartest thing to do, Gil." Francis remarked.

"He'll forgive me." Gilbert said trying to sound confident. He pointed his thumb at his own chest. "I'm too awesome of a friend to lose." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

Francis just shook his head at the Prussian. Rolling his eyes, the Frenchman turned to the circle. "So what do we do now?" He asked. "I'm not letting you cut me." A warning was clearly heard in his voice.

"Che…How boring." Gilbert started rummaging through his bag. "I have the perfect solution to fill the cup." He took out a bottle of wine. "Ta-da!"

The Frenchman just shook his head. Why hadn't Gilbert done that in the first place? This whole thing could have been avoided. Gilbert could have just taken out the bottle and filled in the cup. Antonio would not be somewhere wandering the dark and dreary forest alone. And Francis wouldn't have had to step in between his two friends and play the peace maker.

Gilbert's phone vibrated and he jumped, grabbing the book. "30 seconds left, Francis! Let's do this!"

The clock hit midnight and a strong gust of wind passed through the clearing. Both of them shivered. The wind flipped the pages of the book, the noise attracting their attention. Gilbert took the book from the stone he had left it on and grinned at the blond. The atmosphere was just perfect. It felt like there was magic in the air. It was damp and dense. He licked his lips as scarlet eyes traced the spell. He shot Francis one last look before he turned his entire attention on the book and started chanting.

 _Attenrobendum eos, ad ligandum j, potiter eos,_

 _coram me._

* * *

Nothing happened…

Gilbert and Francis stood in the circle, waiting. The minutes ticked away and the cold October wind made them shiver. They shared a look. What were they waiting for? The ritual was fun but it had been obvious it would not work. Demons, after all, did not exist in this world.

"Fine." Gilbert huffed. I'll awesomely admit the ritual was bullshit…"

Francis checked his watch… Antonio was quite late. He looked at the now even darker forest. Mist had settled down over the clearing and was seeping between the threes. He could hear the whistling of the wind as it caressed the tall threes. The shadow of the forest looked like a living dark monster. It was as if it was waiting to swallow them whole. How could Antonio go in there alone?

"Mon ami." Gilbert jumped at the sound of his voice. Francis smirked. Served the idiot right. "We should go look for Antonio. He might be lost."

He took a deep breath, steeling himself and grabbed the albino's arm. He pulled him towards the edge of the forest, gathering all of his courage to go in there. At least he had Gilbert with him.

They went into the darkness, but neither the Prussian, nor Francis were willing to go in too deep… Shivers ran up their spines at the sight of the forest. They wandered in, minding not to go too far in. They walked parallel with the clearing so they would have a quick way back.

They jumped out of their skins when a twig snapped somewhere from their left. It could have been just a small fox but Francis shuddered. It could also be something more dangerous, right? Did they have wolves and bears in this forest?

They looked at each other, terrified. "Maybe we should wait for Antonio at the clearing?" Gilbert suggested tentatively. Francis nodded in complete agreement. "Oui!" Anything to get away from the frightening howling of the wind. To get away from the moving shadows of the threes. He quickly followed the albino. The threes lessened and finally they emerged at the edge of the clearing. He let out a sign of relief. Thank God, they were out of there… Francis patted Gilbert on the back, trying to reassure his friend. He froze mid movement and sucked in a sharp breath. He heard his albino's gasp, but he could not tear his eyes off from the sight in front of him.

There in the middle of their circle, stood a figure…

The moon shone down, caressing blonde strands of hair. It was slicked back stylishly. It fit perfectly with the man's black suit. A gloved hand was holding their golden goblet… An acid green snake was twisting and curling around the man's neck. Francis' heart sped up with dread, despite the ethereal beauty, before his eyes. He shuddered.

The Frenchman gasped when the man's eyes focused sharply on them. Two glowing emerald orbs looked down on them. A foreboding feeling rose in the pit of his stomach. His hand tightened on Gilbert's shoulder, but the albino was too transfixed to protest. The blond took a sip from the goblet, his glowing eyes fixed on them. The two friends stared, unable to move. They could feel from the bottom of their souls that they were in the presence of something not of this world. Something sinister.

The gloved hand caressed the snake, peacefully resting on the man's neck. He was treating it as if it was a harmless kitten, scratching its throat. The man looked at them as if they were less than the dirt sticking to the sole of his shoe.

"Worthless", they heard the blond's voice loud and clear, despite him being quire far away. Shit! Bile rose up Francis' throat as he registered the meaning of the word. Gilbert gulped, blood draining from his face. The man finished the goblet and licked his lips. Shit…Shit. They were so dead. Apprehension filled him and Francis could see Gilbert shiver next to him. The blonde grinned at them showing two gleaming sharp fangs. Heart beating madly in his chest, a prayer came to mind. He would die here, wouldn't he? Killed in the dead of the night by this creature. It was still looking down at them, drinking in their terror.

The demon started at them for a few long moments and then disappeared with a flash of green light.

Francis sucked in a desperate gulp as the tension in him finally left. The sticky terror in his gut was slowly dissolving. The air felt clear of the dread and darkness that had saturated it just a moment ago.

"Scheiße! What have we done?" Gilbert exclaimed, wiping sweat from his forehead. Scarlet eyes, met his own and both Francis and Gilbert nodded in agreement.

Bursting into a sprint, they ran down the path to their car, their missing friend all but forgotten in their horror.

* * *

"¡Cabrones!" Antonio cussed as he walked further away from his friends and deeper into the shadowed forest. "¡Métetelo por el culo, Gilbert!" He tripped on a root. "¡Hijo de puta!"

He didn't even need to pee. What he needed was to get away from his two idiot friends before he punched them both in the faces. They fucking deserved it too! Especially Gilbert! The bastard! He wandered deeper into the forest, not caring where he was going. He was too pissed off to care. He had to calm down, before he even considered going near the two idiots again. He gritted his teeth, trying to resist hitting a three. Sharp pain shot through his hand when he clenched it into a fist. Must. Resist. Temptation. He looked up when he heard the rustling of the leaves nearby.

Curiosity peaked, Antonio sucked in a deep breath trying to calm down. The Spaniard took a few steps forward towards the sound.

The leaves rustled again and a figure emerged from the mist. Blonde hair was the first thing that Antonio registered about the man. The black suit was completely merging with the darkness surrounding them. It made the white dress shirt stand out, like a glimmer of light in the black abyss. The blonde looked more dressed for a fancy dinner party, than to wander around in a forest in the dead of the night.

What was he doing here? Wait… Was that a snake wrapped around his neck?

Antonio smiled.

"Hi there!" He waved. The other did not respond, but that didn't discourage him. "Are you here for Halloween?" He grinned. "Isn't it a bit late to be wandering around the forest?" He scratched his head sheepishly. "But who am I to talk, right?" Okay, the other could at least react a little bit. It was getting a bit creepy. The staring. Those green eyes looked like they were glowing. Amazing effort for a Halloween costume.

"Wow! Those snakes look so real!" Was it him or had two more snakes appeared from the leaves around the blonde stranger? Nah, can't be. He must be imagining things. The blonde caught the snake in his arms and it hung in the air, as if ready to launch. Really an awesome extra to the costume and the glowing eyes. He took a few steps closer.

"Can I touch it?" The other still didn't react. What was with that poker face, man? He did not wait for the other to answer, feeling that he would not receive one. He reached for the snake.

Horror dawned on him. The snake moved forward. The world spun as he watched it in slow motion, heart beating madly. The thin slit tongue darted out and licked his hand. "Eeeek!" Finally, adrenaline rushed and he jumped back, shivering. "¡Dios mío! It's alive!" He took a few steps back.

The man's eyes never left him. He was starting to realize that the person before him might not be wearing some new type of glowing lenses. Those emerald eyes were actually glowing. And they were completely focused on him. A shiver went down his spine and his stomach curled into a tight ball. The other's gaze trailed up and down, looking at Antonio from head to toe. He felt a bit like a piece of meat dangled in front of a hungry lion. The blond took a step closer. Their eyes met. Mesmerizing emerald clashed with Antonio's olive green. The other nodded and licked his lips. The blond's mouth curled up in a smirk, which was more teeth than amusement.

"You will do." Antonio shuddered. The man's voice was deep. It resonated in his being, giving Antonio a weird feeling. The Spaniard took a step back. The blond's look intensified as he moved closer to Antonio. "Your offering has been accepted." Offering? What offering? He hadn't offered anything to anyone- _¡Mierda! The blood!_ No way! That would make the blond…

 _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_ A mantra echoed in his mind, trying to think of a way to get out of this.

Antonio backed away, heart jumping in his chest. In his hurry, he did not notice the root behind him. He tripped and landed the ground with a squeak. He looked up and was met with the glowing green gaze. The intensity startled him and he backed away. His back hit a three behind him and his stomach filled with ice. He frantically looked around but he was trapped. The three behind him was very old, its roots stretching on both of Antonio's sides, and the stranger, no, the _demon_ , was blocking the only way out. Shit… He was fucked, wasn't he?

The blond leaned closer. Antonio tried his best to melt into the wood behind him. "Wait!" Arms trapped him there, one on each side as the man leaned forward. What is he doing? Their noses were almost touching and Antonio trembled under the intense gaze. The demon licked his lips again. Antonio's blood went cold and his body froze. He couldn't move, he could not look away.

He jumped when the demon reached for him, flinching when the blond grabbed his injured hand. He watched half with terror, half with sick fascination, as the demon brought the still bleeding appendage to his mouth. Emerald eyes darkened, making Antonio shudder. There were too many promises in the look for him to even try to decipher. Olive eyes focused on his own hand, once he felt a soft tongue lick his cut. "Ngh! W-wha?"

The other smirked. He lapped the cut on his hand, sending sparks of pain though him. There was something underneath. Something that was both exciting and horrifying. Antonio was not sure he wanted to know but he had a feeling he would find out. The demon sucked a bit more and he stopped with one final slow lick, sending sparks throughout Antonio's body. His hand intertwined with the demon's gloved one. The man pressed him closer against the three bringing their bodies together. Antonio's blood rushed down, making him light headed. He shivered, feeling the blond's hot breath against his lips.

"You are mine now, little demon." The blond spoke. The voice was deep and velvety. Veiled promises echoed through the brunette. This time he did not get a chance to protest when soft lips pressed against his.

He gasped, giving the other the opportunity to intertwine their tongues. Antonio could feel his blood rushing down. The demon twisted his tongue in such a way that Antonio could feel his toes curling. It felt like sin... It was sin. He was doing his best to resist, but he was not sure how long he would last. God help him, need was rising inside him. The desire to be touched by this creature.

The Spaniard broke the kiss with a moan, arching his back and bearing his neck to the man hovering above him. His eyes closed, savouring the sensation as lips attached to his neck, nipping gently. Another shiver went through Antonio as he felt sharp fangs graze his sensitive neck. His hands found themselves tangled in soft blond locks. The blond went back to sucking; making goosebumps rise all over Antonio's body.

Gleaming green eyes drank in the sight before him greedily. The brunette was simply beautiful with his ruffled hair and half-closed olive eyes. The dark skin looked so smooth and soft that the blond's tongue darted out to lick his lips. They felt dry all of a sudden. His eyes trailed down the sensitive neck, lingering on the mark he had just left. He belonged to Arthur now. It would be a waste not to make use of such a beautiful offering. He would enjoy the brunette thoroughly.

A surge of possessiveness washed over him. He would make the brown haired human his in every way. He would possess the other to such extend that the man would be unable to think of anything or anyone else. His lips stretched in a dark grin. The little demon had handed himself over to Arthur on a silver platter and Arthur would not disappoint. Any wish the human had, he would grant. For a price, of course.

He leaned in, attaching himself to that sensitive neck again. He needed to touch more. He grabbed the coat the other was wearing and with one swift movement, it was unzipped and spread open. His hands wandered over the brunette's chest loving the feel of the heated skin under the dress shirt. He could feel the other shivering under his touch.

Antonia's brain came out of the haze that had settled over him when the freezing air hit his body. He shivered, the realization that his coat had been torn open hitting him. Burning hands wandered over his chest leaving him craving for more of the warm touch. A jolt of pleasure shot through him when the other's gloved hand found his sensitive nipple.

Arthur was beginning to lose patience. The delicious body below him was responding beautifully to his touch. He needed to see and feel more skin. With one swift movement, he tore open the dress shirt, which was standing between him and the soft tanned skin. He saw the other biting his lip, shivering from another wave of cold air. He was not worried. He would make sure the brunette warms up. He would make him burn with desire and need. His hand moved back to the exposed nipple and he rubbed the sensitive bud none too gently. A strangled moan came from the body below him. The blond smirked as Antonio leaned into his touch, wanting more. Arthur leaned down and licked the other nipple. The other's back arched and Arthur used this opportunity to move a bit closer to the brunette. He settled comfortably between the brunette's tights.

Stars danced in front of Antonio's eyes when the blond rubbed his crotch against his own hardened erection. His body instinctively responded, sliding closer to the demon. His hand found the blond's black tie and pulled him closer. His eyes met those mesmerizing emeralds. His breath hitched at the darkness and the lust he could see in them. For a moment, he wondered if his own eyes held the same need, but the thought was chased away when the demon leaned in and meshed their lips together. Antonio opened his mouth immediately letting the other in. A muffled sound came from him, but at this point, he was too far-gone. He just wanted more.

His pants were becoming painfully restricting. Arthur was not a very patient demon. He got what he wanted when he wanted it. Nipping at the brunette's bottom lip, he let his hand travel down Antonio's body. The muscles rippled under his touch and the blond licked his lips. He couldn't wait to taste his offering. Quickly unbuttoning the brunette's pants, he slid them down, giving him more access to what he desired. Arthur's hand quickly found the heated hardened flesh.

Antonio exhaled sharply when the demon's gloved hand wrapped around his cock. Shocks of pleasure travelled through him when the hand started moving. He spread his legs wider, silently demanding more. The blond demon obliged, quickening the pace. Stars danced in front of his eyes when he was pulled into another mind-numbing kiss. His own hands wrapped around the blond, pulling him so close their bodies were touching. His heartbeat echoed in his ears. The blond was applying just the right amounts of pressure to drive him mad. His toes curled. His own hands tightened, clutching to the fabric on the demon's back. The demon was sucking on his neck again. Antonio swallowed.

Two fingers appeared before his mouth and for a moment he could not process why they were there. He looked up, meeting the demon's eyes. They had started glowing again. "Suck." The blond rasped. He opened his lips and sucked. His eyes closed as he took them in his mouth, his tongue playing with them. He could hear the other inhale sharply above him. The movements of the hand that had been rubbing his cock became faster and wilder. He groaned when it moved to fondle his balls roughly. His back arched and the fingers left his mouth.

That was it. He was not waiting any longer. The brunette looked so delicious, dishevelled and panting from Arthur's touch.

He gently probed the brunette's entrance, the body tensing beneath him. A pained sound left the Spaniard's swollen lips. He however had no intention of stopping. As gently as possible, he slowly moved the finger in and out of that heat.

The sharp pain was beginning to ebb away into a dull throb. Suddenly a jolt of euphoria washed over him as the blond finally found the bundle of nerves that could and would drive him insane with desire. The other was too slow. He could feel a second finger being added, the pain returning for a few moments. Another wave of pleasure came over him and he completely forgot. The blond made sure to rub that spot with every thrust but it was not enough. The fingers weren't enough and Antonio was feeling empty inside. He needed the blond to fill him. He reached up and pulled the blond head close. Demon or not, he needed more. _Now_.

He looked directly into the emerald eyes and demanded. "More!" The blond simply stared at him for a second before his lips curled into a smirk. The fingers left him and Antonio almost groaned in protest. He needed the demon inside of him.

Arthur shivered. The demanding tone was completely irresistible. He quickly positioned himself and his eyes met the dark olive of the brunette. He captured his lips in a searing kiss. He entered slowly, his own body trembling. Control was beginning to fade, but Arthur did his best to clear his mind and not just slam into that velvety heat.

Antonio moaned when he could feel the other's cock enter him slowly. He really appreciated that a demon was trying to make this as painless as possible for him, but at this point, he needed to be filled completely. Now. Antonio's back arched when the blond sheeted himself inside of him. His arms pulled the blond for another kiss. The other responded, at the same time moving with slow, shallow thrusts that only made Antonio crave more. His hands tangled in the soft blond strands and he pulled.

Arthur moaned when Antonio pulled his hair, slamming in the other harder than intended. The yell that echoed through the night was music to the blond's ears. He changed angles so he could hit this spot again and set a quick rhythm. So, the brunette did not mind things a little rough now did he? Definitely not, if the shout that came from that beautiful mouth meant anything. He wanted to hear more. He pulled out almost all the way, drinking in the groan of disappointment, which came from the boy. He paused for a second, just to see the other open his eyes, and focus his glare on him, silently commanding him to move. Well, the blond bowed to no man, but he would oblige, just because it was his human who demanded it. Plus, he was not in a state to resist for much longer. He slammed back into the tight heat, making the other moan in delight.

Time quickly melted in flurry of movements and touches. Loud moans and pants of _more, there_ and _yes_ settled over them. The constant waves of pleasure assaulting Antonio made it impossible to think. The only thing he could focus on was the hard cock inside of him and a pair of glowing emerald eyes. Wave after wave. It was becoming too much. He was getting closer and closer to the edge. Harder, faster, his body was trembling. His nerves were on fire. Just a little bit more. He jerked forward when the gloved hand wrapped around his cock. He could not take it anymore. The double sensation of being pounded into while the blond stroked his cock was too much to bear.

The heat gathering in the pit of his stomach exploded. Burning pleasure spread through every part of his body as he came between them. The blond clenched his teeth when the brunette tightened around him. He managed a few more thrusts before he came. He panted, his head leaning down to rest against the messy brown locks.

He stayed like that, taking a few moments to gather himself, before he pulled out. Antonio groaned at the emptiness. The brunette looked just perfect. Messed up, panting, and marked as his. Purrfect.

"What is your wish?" He smirked when the brunette tried to focus on him, but his dazed eyes began to close. Arthur laughed the sound echoing in the empty forest. Oh, he was going to have so much fun with this one. It was the best sacrifice he had received in his many, many years.

Scooping up the sleeping brunette, the demon teleported them away.

* * *

Antonio let out a groan as awareness came to him slowly. No, he did not want to be awake, yet. He turned around trying to bury himself further in the comfortable duvet. He felt pleasantly relaxed. Like he had had a wonderful night's sleep. He stretched and sharp pain shocked him into awakening completely. What? Why was he hurting? Especially _there_. Memories of last night rushed in front of his eyes. No way! That was completely impossible! He could feel a small panic attack coming. It must have been some fucked up dream he had after they came back from Stonehenge. _Right?_ No way this was real.

It could not be real, right? _Right?_

Just as his heartbeat slowed a little, he felt something moving under the covers. Breath hitching, he sprung into movement. Pain or no pain, he practically teleported to the other side of the room. His duvet moved, and a strangled sound left his mouth, before he could stop himself. The Spaniard's back pressed further against the wall. If only he could melt in it.

The covers moved again and then an acid green head slithered out of them.

Antonio could only watch with horror as the same snake from his dream made itself comfortable on his hotel bed.

A loud scream echoed through the foggy morning.


End file.
